


Cloudtop Records is proud to present: Vox Machina! World Tour

by ArmedAndDangerous



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bands, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, Syldor’s A+ Parenting, The twins are a danger unto themselves, good thing Pike is there, percy needs a hug, vox machina - Freeform, world tour
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-07 00:25:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18862000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArmedAndDangerous/pseuds/ArmedAndDangerous
Summary: It’s their first ever world tour after a rapid climb up the Charts. How will they weather the many challenges they face, and will they stay together? Join them in their first year of fame.This.Is.VOX MACHINA!





	Cloudtop Records is proud to present: Vox Machina! World Tour

**Author's Note:**

> Let's see where this goes, shall we?
> 
> Not Beta'd.

“Hey Keyleth, have you seen Brandon around? I can’t find him and he said he’d replace my violin string for me.”

Vex stuck her head in Keyleth’s trailer, speaking in a rush. She nervously toyed with one of the blue feathers woven in her braid. 

Keyleth flips her ginger bangs out of her eyes to look back at Vex, pausing her stitching. “Haven’t seen him since last night before we all went to bed,” she said, furrowing her brows. “Did you check with Kima? She usually knows where everyone is. Which, by the way, how does she do that?” 

Under normal circumstances, Vex would have absolutely followed this latest Keyleth Tangent. These weren’t normal circumstances. During rehearsals last night her A4 string snapped, and she was terrible at replacing strings when they busted. She’d found Brandon last night before bed and given him her violin to have it ready for tech rehearsal today. Needless to say, an MIA Brandon was less than ideal. 

With a huff, Vex turns around and leaves the Wardrobe Trailer to go find Kima. She was usually pretty good at finding out where someone went. If things go on like this, she thought, tonight’s concert will only end in disaster. 

Before she could get too far, she heard a muffled “Woa-wait! I’ll come and help!” followed by the sound of her friend tripping out of the trailer and barely catching herself on the door frame. Klutz. 

Nodding her head, the two continued on towards what was known as the command centre of their little caravan. Just as they came up to the giant silver van, Kima and Allura approached from their right, followed by Cassandra. They were also accompanied by a tall man with snowy white hair and gold rimmed glasses, wearing a VIP badge and looking slightly put-upon. 

As the two groups converged, Kima was giving her trademark laugh-shout while Allura giggled delicately and Cassandra looked rather smug. They all turned to Keyleth and Vex. 

Seeing the two girls’ expressions, Kima immediately went into business mode. For someone that didn’t know her, it was quite the shocking contrast: a jovial, short woman eager to banter and cause trouble versus stoic and focused, her serious aura making her seem bigger in comparison. 

“What’s going on?” Kima asked in her Head of Security voice. 

Keyleth , naturally, went into a long-winded ramble about the events of last night and her guesses at what happened, only to be interrupted by Vex. 

“Brandon’s missing and he still needs to restring my violin, and I know for a fact that Grog’s snare hasn’t been reset either.”

“Shit.” Eloquent as ever, Kima frowned and grabbed her walkie from her belt. “Folks, this is Kima. Does anyone have eyes on Brandon Hiltz? Over.” The walkie beeped when she released it after speaking. 

It was concert day, so the entire crew was required to carry their radios at all times, as communication was key in getting everything set up quickly. They were still getting used to their routine as this was only their third stop on their tour. So the cacophony of replies should have been expected. Kima grimaced. She cut them off. “Shut up, all of you! Unless you know of Brandon’s whereabouts, keep doing your jobs. The stage wont build itself! Over.”

There was a brief silence before the radio crackled again. “Kima this is Kashaw, I saw his truck leave absurdly early this morning. Not sure where he fucked off to, over.” Kash was unofficially officially in charge of stage set up and crew. His blunt no-bullshit demeanor really had their crew moving quickly. It was great to watch. 

“Language, Kash. Anyone else know anything, find me at Command. And should Brendon show his face, get him to me ASAP. Kima out.” She turned back to the group. “Vex, you said he hasn’t fixed your violin. Are you sure you can’t do it yourself?”

“Do you honestly think I’d be running all over the place trying to find this idiot if I could? I’m shit at getting the string to stay and Vax isn’t much better.”

At that, a man resembling Vex by quite a lot (only wearing only black like he’s stuck in his rebellious emo phase) suddenly appeared at her side. “You rang?”

“Mother bitch! Stop fucking doing that!” Vex swatted Vax in the chest, making him fold with a slight wheeze. The others were all in a slight array of surprise, barring Kima. Nobody could get the jump on her. (Vax really tried. A lot.)

“Chill out, Stubby. What’s up? You’re normally way happier right before a show.” He put his arm around her, tucking her into his side and raised a brow at the gathering. 

At this point Cassandra, who had been silent at this point, spoke up. “First off, lovely seeing you all again, it’s been too long. Second, I think I can help with this situation–“

“Since when can you handle an instrument? I thought there was a whole reason behind managing the talent instead of being the talent?” A well-aimed glare had Vax duck his head, scolded. 

She continued as if she hadn’t been interrupted. “Thirdly, this is Percy. He can fix anything.” She gestured to the young white-haired man next to her and as one, everyone turned to stare at him intensely. 

Like a deer caught in the headlights, Percy shifted his weight onto his back foot and appeared like he’d rather be anywhere else other than here. 

Vex took a second to study him, tracing his lanky frame. The white hair didn’t show any darker roots, so either he just had it dyed or he really did have white hair at... maybe mid-twenty? His round wire frame glasses gave an almost owlish appearance, and helped enhance his angular face while distracting from the shadows under his eyes. His clothes looked like good quality, definitely designer if Vex was right. (She usually was.) His posture told of insecurity, and certainly of uneasiness under all this intense scrutiny. A slight blush crawled along his cheekbones and he nervously adjusted his glasses. 

“I’ll get you back for this, Cass.” His shoulders slumped as he seemed to resign himself to his fate. “You know this was supposed to be a vacation.” Turning to Vex, he gave her a small smile, barely a curve of the lips. “I suppose I could have a quick look, then. Lead the way?”

Vex felt a sharp pain in her side and reflexively elbowed her twin in the gut in retaliation, then realized she should probably take Percy to where they kept the instruments. “Right. Come along, Darling. Time is of the essence and tech rehearsal starts soon.”

With that, Vex ducked out from under Vax’s arm (who was still rubbing his sore ribs with a pout) and beckoned Percy to follow her. The others began making guesses at what might be going on with their missing man. 

————————

Vex watched as Percy picked up her beloved violin and carefully inspected it. 

They had found the Instrument Trailer seemingly undisturbed. Even more concerning, all the tools and maintenance equipment for their instruments appeared unopened, untouched, unused. She knew there hadn’t been any major problems with any of Vox Machina’s instruments, this being only their third stop and all, but there are always minor things that required attention. Usually everyone would try to take care of their own things but everything had become a bit hectic as it really hit them that this was it. Vox Machina, on their very first world tour! 

“I think it’ll be safe to say, this Brandon fellow hasn’t done anything productive for you and at the first sign of actually having to do his job, he bolted,” Percy mused, finishing his inspection and taking out a well-used tool set from his own coat pocket. 

“That dick...” Vex slumped against the wall, and tried to think back on any interaction she’d had with Brandon. Most of it was social, besides the checks he’d usually do before a rehearsal or show. Apparently he was just really good at bullshitting everyone. “I suppose he really embraced that saying. Fake it until you make it.”

That earned a small snort from Percy, who was already tightening the new string. He looked like he was going to say something, then seemingly thought better of it and remained silent. 

“So. Percy. I’m Vex’ahlia, by the way, we never did do proper introductions out there. Although I’m sure you already knew that.” He gave a nod in acknowledgement. “How come our dear Cassandra gave you a VIP badge? She doesn’t give those out to just anyone, and the fact that she came all the way here to Stilben with you personally? What gives?” Vex gave him Smile and Wink combo #4, adding just a touch of a teasing lilt to her words. 

At that, Percy made a slight grimace and gestured at her with some needle-nosed pliers that looked entirely too small to be functional. “First of all, whatever it is that you are insinuating, ew. That’s my little sister. As for why I’m here, well...” He shrugged one shoulder and looked back down to the violin. “Let’s just say she won a bet and is now making me take a break.” 

After packing away his tools and giving the violin a few strums, he adjusted two of the pegs before handing Vex her instrument. “There you go. I believe you have rehearsal?”

Shit. They were probably already through their warm-ups. “Thanks for fixing that up, Darling!” Reaching past him for her bow, she gave him a quick peck on the cheek in thanks before high-tailing it to the stage. 

It wasn’t until later that she realized how forward she had been and that he probably got lost trying to find his sister again. The thought made her fumble her bow, causing her violin to make a horrible shrieking noise. Needless to say, the tag-team teasing from Vax and Scanlan was enough to force her focus back on track.

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya folks! I got bored at work and wrote the entire plot line for this baby. Not Beta'd, if you see any errors please let me know! Kudos = <3, Comments = Motivation to keep writing. Enjoy!


End file.
